


Spin the bottle

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Smut in ch4, Spin the Bottle, Spoiler free!, we all know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: The team plays spin the bottle and Pidge has a plan to get Lance and Keith together lol





	1. I dare you to kiss Keith

Lance’s ideas weren’t always the best and Keith was sure this one was no exception. They’d started talking about their life on earth and somehow ended up talking about parties. Allura had been very curious about everything and had asked almost too many questions to count. But what had caught her attention the most had been when Lance had mentioned spin the bottle. Everyone had explained the game and remembered their own experiences with it except Keith, who had been sure the conversation wouldn’t end well. And he had been very right. Lance had suggested that they’d play the game and Allura had said that playing it might bring us closer to each other. And well, she hadn’t been wrong.

They were now sitting in a circle on the floor, all five paladins, Allura and Corran, with a small purple bottle in the middle. Keith was feeling very nervous. The last time he had played spin the bottle he had had to kiss someone and he truly hoped those kinds of dares wouldn’t come up tonight. Well he had hoped. But Pidge had other ideas. To watch Keith and Lance constantly bicker even though they obviously liked each other was unnerving to him, so he had come up with a plan. They started off with easy questions and dares but gradually started to become more daring as the game went on. Pidge was asked who he trusted the most in the group and after explaining how he trusted everyone equally it was finally his time to spin the bottle. And thankfully to him, the bottle pointed at Lance.

“Truth or dare?”, he asked with a devious smirk. Please pick dare, please pick dare, he repeated in his head. Lance acted like he was in deep thought and snapped his fingers when he said “dare!” And winked. The smile on Pidges face was growing and Lance noticed that.

“Pidge what are you planning….?”

“I dare you to kiss Keith” The room went silent and both Lance and Keith had a face as red as a tomato. After a few seconds of staring, the others started to cheer at Pidges dare. They started to chant “kiss, kiss, kiss” together and Lance rubbed his face in his hands. He realized there was no getting out of this but somewhere in his mind he was also curious as to what it would be like to kiss Keith. Keith on the other hand was devastated. Not because he didn’t want to kiss Lance, oh no he did. And that was the problem. He wanted to do this. And he wasn’t sure what would happed if Lance found out.

Lance turned to face Keith who was sitting next to him. He glared at Lance trying to hide his embarrassment. Lance laughed openly at Keith’s expression and then he dared to wink. He did not just wink, Keith thought and he was not okay with this. He wanted to run away but he also didn’t want to move. He wanted Lance to move closer to him, like he did and he wanted him to grab his chin, as he did and he wanted him to- “mh!” And they were kissing. A loud cheer filled the room but Keith couldn’t hear it. He was kissing Lance and he couldn’t think of anything else. His lips were pressed against Lance’s soft ones and he wanted to cry as much as he wanted more. But Lance pulled away way too quickly, leaving Keith stranded and wanting.

“I think we should end this game for today. We are starting to swim in dangerous waters here”, said Shiro and everyone agreed. The group started to disband but Lance and Keith stayed behind. After Allura had closed the door behind her, and they were left alone, an awkward silence filled the space between them. Keith was staring at the ground not daring to lift his face.

“H-hey man, um… you okay? I mean….if it was that bad I apologize but you don’t have to get mad at me” you’re wrong idiot, Keith grit his teeth as he felt his eyes watering.

“Hey! Helloooo? Keith? What’s up with you? I mean I know you hate me but-”

“That’s not it!” Keith yelled interrupting Lance. Taken aback he took a few steps closer to Keith noticing a tear dripping down his cheek.

“Then what is it?” He asked in the most softest tone he could form. He had never seen Keith cry before, since he wasn’t one to show his emotions openly. But now he was crying in front of Lance, who was unsure what to do.

“It’s nothing. I’m gonna go to my room to cool off” he said while wiping some tears away. He started to leave but Lance grabbed his hand.

“Let go” Keith tried to say firmly but his voice cracked.

“It’s not nothing. Why are you crying?” Lance was really concerned over him for the first time. For Keith to show weakness to him like this had to mean that something was wrong.

“I don’t know!”

“Yes you do”.

They both stood silent for a few minutes. Keith slowly turned to Lance, wiping off his tears with his sleeve. Lance let go of his wrist and waited for Keith to put himself together.

“If I crossed a line I’m really sorry, okay?”, he tried to comfort him but Keith just shook his head.

“You didn’t cross a line…”, his lips were pursed together and he was still staring at the ground.

“Then why are you so upset?” Lance was starting to get irritated at Keith's behaviour. If he had a problem he should just say it.

“I’m not….*sigh*”, there he goes lying again, Lance thought and rubbed his head. He was getting sick of this ‘I’m okay’ act.

“Keith, you don’t have to lie to me. Just tell me”. His tone was a lot harsher than what he had meant but Keith didn’t bicker back. He stood silent.

“...”

“Keith…”

“I hate you” I love you, Keith corrected himself in his head. He wanted to just run away and bang his head against a wall. He felt so stupid and small. He was being cornered by Lance and all he kept thinking about was Lance pinning him up against the wall.

“...”, Lance was silent but his angry stare said more than needed. Keith wanted to apologize but no words came out. He wanted to reach out to Lance and tell him how he felt but his throat felt dry and he was sure no sound could escape from his lips. Lips. Lance’s lips. Maybe he should just kiss him. Nothing could make this situation any worse so why not just take a risk. _Fuck it._

“Mh?” Holding Lances shoulders, Keith pushed his lips against his. He took in the soft and wet feeling of his mouth and dared to push his tongue against his lower lip. Lance was confused and unintentionally opened his mouth just enough so that Keith could slither his way in. Their tongues collided and Lance let out a strange sound in shock. He was kinda weirded out but he noticed that he didn’t really hate it. Keith was feeling hazy and he didn’t want to stop. But he had to. And he did. He took a step back and stared at Lance waiting for a reaction. They were both out of breath and lips shiny. Lance was unable to express any emotion so Keith just sighed and left the room. After the door closed Lance dropped to his knees. _Holy shit, what was that?_


	2. Didn't mean to shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update this one quickly but suddenly I became super busy, I'm so sorry! I will write more as soon as my christmas break starts! And there will be smut in the following chapters! That I promise!

What did I do, Keith cried in his head as he pulled his blanket all the way to his ears. He felt worse each time he remembered how Lance’s lips had felt. This was stupid. Why did he have to fall for such an idiot. And why was he such an idiot to kiss Lance. There was no way he could face him now. But tomorrow he would have to face him and feel very awkward. Keith sighed deep and tried to think about something, anything else than Lance. But of course he fell asleep picturing that dumb idiot’s wonderful, stupid face. 

 

 

 

Lance didn’t get any sleep. His eyes were baggy and his brain was running in slow motion. Everything seemed to be too loud and too bright. But Keith, Keith wasn’t bright, he was astonishingly blinding. The walking sun stepped into the room making him turn his head away. Stupid Keith looks like he’s had no problem sleeping, maybe what happened yesterday doesn’t bother him, Lance thought while rubbing his sore eyes. 

 

Keith sat on the couch clearly ignoring Lance. He had slept well, but only because he had dreamt about Lance. And Keith felt even worse when he realized that. Because the dream had been anything but innocent. He blushed when he thought about it but shook the thoughts out of his head. He needed to be focused if he didn’t want Allura yelling at him during practise. As soon as he thought that, Allura walked in, wearing a cunning smile, which definitely meant trouble. 

 

“I’ve decided that today we are bonding in pairs! The pairs will be; Hunk and Pidge, me and Shiro and Keith and Lance. The mission is to get through all the training fields together as a pair!” Her voice chimed with enthusiasm but Lance felt the exact opposite. He really wasn’t in the mood for Alluras games. But there was nothing he could do without seeming like an asshole. So he sighed, gave up and looked straight at Keith, who had been staring at him and flushed deep red once he got caught. Why is he acting like that if he said he hated me? Moreover why did he even kiss me with tongue?? Lance was lost in his thoughts and didn’t realize he had kept glaring at Keith.

 

Keith was dying to get out of the situation. He didn’t want to go near Lance, he didn’t want to be next to him, touch his skin, kiss h-, no, no he didn’t want any of that, nope. He would rather jump off the spaceship that go practise with Lance right now. But he didn’t have a choice. Slapping his face with both of his hands he got up and walked to Lance. What was he doing? What was he gonna say?

 

“H-Hey! I-If you slow me down I’ll leave you behind so stop glaring at me like that!” Of course he had to stutter. How embarrassing. 

 

“Wha-What? You’re the one that keeps looking at me all funny!” Lance was getting pretty pissed off at Keith but he still felt confused. Keith had cried before. He didn’t want to see that again. 

 

“...idiot”, Keith was unsure what his point had been in the beginning but he was sure it had not been to mock Lance. And yet he kept picking a fight with no reason. 

 

“You know what, Keith? I don’t care anymore! If you have something to say, then just say it! And if not then please go cool your head off!” Lance hadn’t meant to shout. But something about Keith's behaviour just irked him. He felt bad.

 

Keith clenched his fists and stomped out of the room. After the door closed it became quiet. No one dared to say anything, so Lance told everyone to go practise and that they’d take care of this fight on their own. Well, Lance was 100% ready to apologize but the problem was Keith. He wasn’t honest and he kept insulting Lance whenever he couldn’t express himself right. That would have to change.


	3. Mullethead

“Keith”, Lance called out while searching the empty halls of the castle. Where the hell did he go? He hoped Keith wasn’t crying. 

 

*crash*

 

Huh? Lance heard a huge noise coming from Keith’s room. Found him, he thought and walked closer to the metal door. He knocked a few times. No answer came. He tried to open the door; it was locked. 

 

“Keith! Open the door, I wanna talk to you”, he yelled out. It became quiet but Lance could hear some curse words from the other side of the door. He hesitated for a moment whether he should just leave Keith alone for awhile, but just as he thought that, the lock opened. Lance stepped in cautiously and saw Keith with his arms crossed and his face angry. Uh oh, Lance was suddenly less confident than before and he knew that if Keith would start to pick a fight again, Lance would most likely say something he would truly regret. Thankfully Keith seemed calm. He took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms.

 

“I’m sorry about how I acted” Lance couldn’t believe it. Keith was apologizing. He thought he was dreaming for a moment. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I just said I’m sorry so you should say the same to me!” Keith got angry at Lance’s silence, thinking that he didn’t care. 

 

“Ah! S-sorry!” Lance yelled in panic because he didn’t want Keith to be any more angry at him than he already was. Keith raised his brow and crossed his arms again. Lance sighed and sat on the floor.

 

“Let’s play truth or dare” he said with a completely serious face. Keith did not understand what the hell went through Lance’s head when he said that. 

 

“Why?”

 

“‘Cause you won’t tell me what you think otherwise. And since you can ask me the same questions it’s fair right?” He would get Keith to talk for sure. It was a commonly known rule that you just couldn’t lie in truth or dare. Keith shook his head but sat on the floor opposite to Lance. There was no escaping from this, Keith thought. Even if he lied now the truth would just come out sooner or later. He would just have to find out what Lance had in mind. 

 

“Truth or dare?” Lance started and stared at Keith with an immense stare. 

 

“Truth I guess”, Keith said, already given up on fighting Lance back. 

 

“Why did you say you hate me and then kiss me?” He was not holding back with these questions, Keith noticed. But he had all the right to be curios, angry even. 

 

“I lied when I said I hated you. And I kissed you cause I wanted to” Keith’s head was turned to the side because he couldn’t dare to look Lance in the face. Lance on the other hand didn’t let go of his stare directed at Keith. But he felt relief from Keith’s answer. 

 

“Truth or dare”, Keith said just to break the silence. He had no idea what kind of face Lance was making but he had no intentions of looking to find out. 

 

“Truth”

 

“Do you hate me?” Lance was taken aback by the question because it made no sense. He even felt alight anger but tried to keep his voice calm in fear of another fight.

 

“No. Why would I be here now if I hated you?” Fair enough, Keith thought and forced himself to look at Lance in the face. He couldn’t keep hiding like this. They would have to figure this out so they could work together as paladins. 

 

“Truth” he said without waiting for Lance to ask.

 

“Why did you want to kiss me?” Keith felt like his chest was tightening and his heart was beating in his throat. He wanted to run. But he didn’t.

 

“I...cause I..” he wanted say it but he just couldn’t get the words out.

 

“Switch to dare”, Lance said suddenly. Keith was confused but played along.

 

“Dare” 

 

“I dare you to kiss me”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

The silence was thick but it wasn’t awkward. It was embarrassing, it was a current pulling Keith closer to Lance. And he didn’t know why Lance wanted to kiss him but he was happy to get a chance. And moved closer and closer. And when their eyes met they just kind of understood. And then they kissed again, but this time it was a longer, deeper kiss, filled with emotion and awkward clumsiness. Lance moved a stray hair behind Keith’s ear. Keith held onto Lance’s shoulders. It was warm. They moved away only when their breathing had turned louder and their heads were dizzy. 

 

“So...wanna go practise?” Lance scratched his head uneasily, because he had no idea what to say in such a situation. Keith laughed and nodded. Lance was struck by something as soon as he saw Keith smile. Fuck. He was completly in love with this dumb mullethead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is the end. I really wat to write some smut with thease two but I think it might take a few chapters for the, to get to that level. We'll see.


	4. Sexy back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey some smut! They won't be doin' butt stuff in this fic, sorry. I mean they don't need to. 'Cause butt isn't the only way.

Lance and Keith had gotten better as a team. They still bickered about dumb things but they also complimented each other more. And when they were alone together their bickering would quickly turn into flirting and then into an awkward makeout session. They were both still very new to these feelings and they both had trouble going any further than a french kiss. They wanted to do more but they were unsure of how to proceed, especially when they were used to trying to always one up the other. If they had sex, they would have to show their vulnerable side to the other and that seemed to be a very big stepping stone. But as time progressed, holding all of their desire in became almost impossible.

Lance looked, or rather ogled at Keith’s neck and back during combat training. This, of course ended in him getting his ass beat by the training dummy, despite Keith trying to defeat it before it got to Lance. Lance couldn’t help it. The way sweat dripped down Keith’s body reminded him of very naughty things and all he really wanted to touch him. He knew Keith wouldn’t just let him push him down though. They would get into a fight the minute things would start to progress. It wasn’t like Lance was opposed to the idea of Keith pushing him down but he just felt the need to be in control. Keith was definitely feeling the same way and Lance knew it and that brought them back to square one. 

“Why are you so out of it? I can’t be there to protect you all the time, Lance” Keith snarled after defeating the dummy and helping Lance up. 

“I don’t need you to protect me, I could’ve handled it!” Lance really hated how easily Keith could rile him up. Their relationship would never be any more than this if they kept fighting about stupid things all the time.

“U-huh”, crossing his arms, Keith looked at Lance in disbelief. 

“I mean...thanks...I’ll try to focus more next time” Keith’s face turned blank in amazement. Lance was being honest and he even thanked him. Oh how he wanted to push him against the wall at that moment.

“Uh...sure...”, an awkward silence filled the room and both of them just looked in different directions. Suddenly they heard smooth jazz being played from the speakers and they immediately blushed.

“PIDGE!!” they yelled in unison because who else would it be. 

“HAHAHA!! Sorry guys I had to! The situation just now was just so-HAHAHA!!”, Pidge laughed from the observation deck. How long has he been watching them, Lance wondered. He looked at Keith and their eyes met. Lance didn’t look away this time. Keith felt like he didn’t want to lose to him so he didn’t look away either. Neither knew what to say though so they just ended up having a staring contest. The sexy saxophone melody came back after a few seconds.

“PIDGE!!”

“HAHA! Ok, ok I get it I’ll leave you two alone” He laughed and thankfully to Lance and Keith, left. They both did an awkward cough type of thing and sighed deeply. Noticing their similar pattern they started laughing at each other. It lightened the mood enough for them to switch places. 

They went to Lance’s room and closed the door behind them, leaving a “do not disturb”-sign to the other side. As if they were magnets with different poles, the moment they knew they were in private they stuck to each other. Lance grabbed Keith’s hair and tugged on it slightly. Keith shivered and slid his hands down Lance’s back, earning a deep hum from him. Their tongues were entwined and their chests pressed together. Rough breathing and the sound of clothes rubbing together filled the air. The way things were moving, they’d end up either fighting or fucking and Lance was slightly scared of both of those things. The only thing Keith could think of was how good it felt to be so close with Lance. He whined a bit when Lance pulled away to speak. 

“Keith, can I touch you?” Keith knew exactly what Lance’s was getting at but he wasn’t sure what was going to happen if he agreed.

“You are touching me” he said trying to sound oblivious, which he certainly wasn’t.

“That’s not what I mean and you know what I mean” Keith gulped and looked at his feet. He wanted to do it with Lance. He wanted to touch Lance and he wanted Lance to touch him but he was afraid that Lance would try to take the lead. He wanted them to be equal but he knew Lance needed to feel like he was in control.

“I’ll let you touch me if you let me touch you” he finally said after a long pause. He looked up to see Lance’s face, calm but obviously lustful. Nodding his head in agreement Lance took the chance and slid his hand under Keith’s shirt. Even though he was embarrassed, Keith let him do what he wanted, instead directing his attention to Lance’s neck and collarbone. Their breaths grew heavier and their hands wandered around each other’s bodies. They didn’t dare to say anything in fear of ruining the moment. Lance felt Keith pull his shirt up and they parted for a moment. He took it off and Keith mimicked him. Lance took a breath trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat but with no results. He touched Keith’s chest to know if they were the same. Keith blushed when he realized what Lance wanted to know. 

“Are you nervous?”, Keith asked with a barely audible voice.

“H-huh? No! Are you?” Lance rubbed his neck embarrassed.

“...no” They were both very nervous but they would never admit something like that to each other. But both knew that the other was lying. Lance took Keith by the arm and gently pulled him with him to the bed. He let his hands roam around Keith’s chest. He was amazed at the softness of Keith's skin and couldn’t stop himself covering it with tiny pecks. He kissed and sucked until small markings appeared on the pale skin. Keith pulled his fingers through Lance’s hair, surprised by its texture. It was oddly soft and fluffy despite it looking more flat. His thought was broken by Lance’s hand sliding down to his crotch. 

“W-wait!”, he panicked slightly and grabbed Lance’s hand.

“What?”, Lance looked at Keith with a worrying look.

“Let’s do it at the same time”, if he wasn’t red in the face before, he sure was now. He knew he wouldn’t feel right if Lance were to do all the work by himself, so he thought that if they did it at the same time it would feel good for the both of them, and also because maybe he might feel less embarrassed that way.

“If you wanna do that you have to come closer”, Lance sounded nonchalant but his heart was about to fly through the roof. Seeing Keith’s reaction to his words didn’t help the situation either. He was pursing his lips and looking down, probably thinking of what to do. Seeing him like that was somehow calming to Lance because he knew Keith was just as nervous as he was.

Keith suddenly looked up with a determined look on his face. He moved so that he was sitting on Lance’s lap, facing him. 

“That was hot”, Lance kinda slipped out, earning a flick to his forehead. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Sorry…”, Keith didn’t even know what the meaning of his actions were himself. 

“You sure are confusing as hell”, Lance rubbed his sore forehead but wasn’t actually mad at all.

“Can we get on with this?” Keith's attitude was starting to show and Lance wasn’t having it.

“Not with that attitude”, he smirked, sure of himself. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly glanced at Lance’s obvious erection and hummed in amusement. He wasn’t going to get pulled around by Lance. In no time Keith had unzipped Lance’s pants and pulled his dick out, grasping it firmly.

“Fuhaah! Fuck, Keith! Ok, ok I’m sorry”, he whined and Keith loosened his grip.

“Then don’t keep me waiting”, he whispered into Lance’s ear. He didn’t know what went into him but he suddenly felt more confident about the situation. Lance opened Keith’s zipper in turn and soon had Keith’s pulsating erection in his hands. Keith hissed a little after Lance gave it a few experimental strokes. Keith did the same to Lance and he gave a similar response. They continued moving their hands in the same rhythm mimicking each other’s movements. They both were starting to lose their sense of pride and their panting became unrestricted. When Lance gently pushed his hilt with his thumb, Keith couldn’t help but moan. He felt ashamed so the least he could do regain his pride was to have Lance make that same sound. He tried a few things but Lance didn’t make a sound until Keith slid his other hand along Lance’s spine. He yelped and shivered while precum dripped down his shaft. Keith was happy about his accomplishments but he was just as arouses as Lance if not more and he felt closer and closer to edge by the minute. He wasn’t going to come first though, and neither was Lance.

“Are you feeling like coming yet?”, Lance smirked in a devious way.

“S-shut up! How ‘bout you?”, Keith slightly fastened his movement on Lance’s dick and earned a proper moan this time. But Lance returned the attack by pushing his thumb to his hilt again. Now they were at a point where it didn’t even matter who came first, it just felt so good they couldn’t stop themselves anymore. Keith slightly clawed at Lance’s back when he was nearing his climax and that turned Lance on enough to push him over the edge. Keith wasn’t even a second behind him though, grabbing Lance’s shoulder as he came.


End file.
